


(super short) Untitled Ficlet

by phylocalist



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chanting of the crowd was what triggered it. He had been building up energy inside him since an hour before the show but right now it was just too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(super short) Untitled Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really short ficlet i wrote that night where all of the mcr fans on tumblr were getting horny over frank and reblogging tons of gifs and pictures of him looking like sex on stage so i just really had to write this.

The chanting of the crowd was what triggered it. He had been building up energy inside him since an hour before the show but right now it was just too much. All that energy, all that sweat, all that smell of aggressiveness contained in the little venue that they were playing that night was what made it in the end.

At first it was just little gentle moves with the guitar that were accidental and almost didn’t touch his crotch, but as Frank’s boner grew harder his jeans started to get tighter and tighter and he found himself getting his guitar closer and closer to his crotch. There was something on it, on the hard material of the guitar rubbing against the denim of the jeans he was wearing, the scratchy feeling of the fabric against his dick - great day to go commando, Frank -, that put him at edge over and over again.

Soon he couldn’t help but start moaning. His face was covered in sweat and it dripped down his jaw and sometimes it followed the line of his neck and soaked his white shirt. Ye, it was hot inside of the venue, but he knew that this kind of hot wasn’t the kind that you got from it. He was so turned on by all those people looking at him and screaming for him.

Frank started trusting against the body of the guitar and making even more noise. Nobody noticed, of course, because the sounds got lost in the screaming and cheering of the crowd. Every now and then he opened his eyes and made contact with one or two fans. He felt daring and dangerous. He was there, rubbing against his guitar and almost coming, and nobody knew a fucking thing. It was exhilarating. He felt powerful.

What got him off was when Gerard walked over to him and rubbed himself all against Frank. He almost couldn’t take it, but he resisted and the after Gerard walked away dropped down on his knees. He was craving to suck some dick right now, fuck, that almost got him off in fucking minutes. But since it wasn’t possible, he turned around, still playing and started thrusting against his guitar again. It was too much, to remember how Gerard felt pressed onto him and then to imagine sucking him off, and he came with a long moan.

Nobody noticed a thing. He missed a lot of notes, but only Ray shot a concerned look over to him and then kept playing. He was there, thrown on the floor and panting with come drying on his pants and nobody knew a fucking thing. He got addicted to the feeling. And he swore he was gonna do it any other time he could. And nobody would know a thing.


End file.
